Chasing Pavements (2)
Chasing Pavements (2) is the forty-second episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on April 8, 2011. Summary Fiona begins questioning her feelings towards Adam. Owen's heartfelt apology touches Anya. Alli becomes overzealous in her attempt to motivate her classmates to excel in the upcoming standardized math test. Main Plot The episode begins with Fiona and Holly J. being obviously flirtatious. Fiona complements Holly J. on her appearance and Holly J. begins to put a necklace on Fiona. Fiona then tells Holly J. she loves her and the two are about to kiss when Fiona wakes up, revealing the whole thing was just a dream. Later, Fiona tells Holly J. she still has feelings for Adam, and plans for the two to watch a movie at her condo. The two start off flirting and then proceed to make out on the couch. While making out, Fiona slides her hand up Adam's shirt, and comments how she likes his girlish figure. Adam disappointingly tells Fiona that he is a guy and that she needs to face the facts that she wants a girl. Fiona then realizes she is truly in love with Holly J. The two have a girls night and watch the movie The Notebook. Fiona asks her about Declan and Holly J. implies she still loves him. Fiona's mom comes to her condo and Fiona comes out of the closet. She is happy to discover her mother is very supportive. Mrs. Coyne tells her she only wants Fiona to be happy and that she can handle anything. She then crawls in bed with Holly J. and goes to sleep, tearful. The next day, she visits Holly J. at the hospital and comes out to her as well, with even more support. Holly J. asks if Fiona has any love interests at the moment, to which Fiona replies "For now I'm just happy to have my friend." Sub Plot Alli is determined to going forward with the Grade 10 Math Test. She emails the list of students who need math help that Ms. Oh gave her, telling them to meet in the caf to accept their prizes. When they arrive including Drew and find out that there are no prizes they don’t seem to want to stick around for study help. Alli tells the school that if the Grade 10′s do well on the Standardized Math Test they will be awarded with a dance. Mr. Simpson tells Alli to come to his office He doesn't like the idea of a dance, but Alli promises to help everyone get their marks up. Drew still refuses to go to the study help, since he doesn't think there is anything in it for him. Bianca wants a dance and forces Drew to go to the study session, where Alli helps him out. At the test day everyone including is prepared and confident to write the test. Later Alli’s hard work paid off, when Mr. Simpson tells her that all the students did great in the test, and he gives them the green light for a dance. Drew and Bianca are excited that the dance is going to happen, all thanks to Alli. Third Plot Anya is at The Dot with Chantay. Anya is deep in thought when Chantay brings her coffee. Anya then confesses to Chantay about Owen's apology and if she really did overreact. Later she talks to Coach Armstrong (although no dialogue is heard) and he seems to understand the situation. Then, Owen comes into the Dot and thanks Anya for letting him back into CPR and asks for her number. She acknowledges his thanks but still shows no interest in him. He then hugs her and smells her hair. She shoves him back and yells at him. He then asks, "What's wrong with you?" and that any girl would want him to flirt with them. Anya then disproves him when she asks the girls at the Dot if they would want Owen to flirt with them and no one raises their hands. She then leaves a wronged Owen at the Dot. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. *Fiona realizes she is a lesbian in this episode. *Fiona admits to being in love with Holly J. *The tenth graders pass their Standarized Math test, thus a dance is issued. *Bianca and Alli seem to have put aside their differences in this episode. *Owen is accepted back into CPR class, but is on bad terms with Anya again. *Fiona and Adam rekindle, but not for long. *Skylar Spence's song, "Fiona Coyne", named after the character, features two samples of dialogue from Fiona in this episode. |-| Gallery= Holly J In Her Degrassi Uniform During Dialisis.jpg Holly J & Fiona Looking At Eachother In Dresses.jpg Fiona Saying 'You're Beautiful' To Holly J.jpg Fiona & Holly J Talking At Fiona's Condo With Tears In Fiona's Eyes.jpg Drew In His Degrassi Uniform On A Computer In MI Looking At Alli.jpg Chantay & Anya Talking At The Dot.jpg Anya & Owen At The Dot With A Group Of People Looking At Them.jpg Alli In Her Degrassi Uniform In Mr. Simpson's Office With Her Hand Put Out To Shake Simpson's.jpg Adam Looking At Fiona Watching TV At Her Condo.jpg Adam In His Degrassi Uniform At Degrassi Leaning Up Against The Lockers Looking At Possibly Fiona.jpg Adam & Fiona Making Out On Fiona's Couch.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0574.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0275.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0272.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0262.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0258.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0234.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0579.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0588.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0227.jpg D10 -oct4 hospital ss -0249.jpg Cover-42.jpg 0002.png 00031.png 0016.png 0017.png 0027.png 0030.png 00039.jpg 0022hg.jpg 00271.jpg fc.jpg 0013.jpg 00208.jpg 00151.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *(Fiona to Adam): "I like that you're the best of both worlds. Boyish and girlish." *(Adam to Fiona): "Face it Fiona, you want a girl." *(Fiona to Holly J.): "I love you, Holly J." *(Owen to Anya): "What's wrong with you?" *(Adam to Fiona): "You were psychotically mad." *(Clare to Alli): "Well that was a bust." *(Mr. Simpson to Alli): "Gotcha!" *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "I don't know, how do you trick kids into studying?" (Mr. Simpson) "You don't trick them!" *(Fiona's mom to Fiona): "You can handle this." *(Mr. Simpson to Alli): "One day. You've been back one day." (Alli) "And I'm right back in the swing of things, right sir?" *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "You have no idea how hard I'll try." *(Fiona to Holly J.) "You're beautiful." *(Holly J. to Fiona about Sav): "If I don't hang out with him soon, he's gonna go emo on me." *(Adam to Fiona referring to Eli and Clare): "I know the feeling, my two best friends are attached at the hip." *(Fiona to Adam referring to Eli and Clare): "I think I was embarrassing with them, wasn't I?" (Adam) "Well maybe you were just a little tipsy." (Fiona) "Don't make fun of me, it was a 'dark '''period." *(Adam) "You're using me." (Fiona) "I'm not. I wanna be with you." *(Fiona) "I'm in love with her and she's a girl." (Fiona's mom) "Oh. Oh! Okay." * (Anya after Owen hugs her from behind and sniffs her) "Are you kidding me?!" (Owen) "What? You smell nice." (Anya) "After what we just went through." * (Anya to Owen) "Okay why are there only two options for girls, either she likes you or she's a bitch." * (Anya) "That's a no, so you don't get to cop a feel, and then tell us that we're too sensitive." (Chantay) "Word." *(Bianca) "Drew...make this dance happen." *(Mr. Simpson) "High five! *realizes height difference between him and Alli* Never mind." *(Fiona) "I like girls. I guess I'm gay or lesbian, I haven't chosen nomenclature yet." |-| Featured Music= *"Be My Girl"'' by Karyn Ellis *''"The Long Goodnight"'' by Dead Letter Chorus *''"Soundtrack of my Life" by Less Than Jake *"Baby I Need You"'' by Kim Taylor *''"Mary The Inventor" ''by Ash Koley |-| Links= *Watch Chasing Pavements (2) on YouTube Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi Episodes